Trip to Hawaii
by marianne-larsen
Summary: CHAPTER 7 IS UP! FINALLY! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :-) It's their second year in high school. Brenda and Dylan hasn't done the mexican trip, and have reasently gotten back togheter. Anyways, the gang is going to Hawaii for two weeks
1. Before trip

Donna, Brenda and Kelly are walking through the halls of West Beverly High.  
  
Kelly: Oh my god! I can't believe we are only leaving in two days!  
  
Donna: I know! Hawaii is gonna be so great! We so totally have to do some more shopping! Are you guys in for some shopping after school?  
  
Kelly: Count me in Donna  
  
Brenda: Me too... I'm seriously in the need for a new bikini. I still can't believe mom and dad would let me go!  
  
Kelly: Yeah me too... I mean, not like that, but I just didn't think your parents would let you go away for two weeks with Dylan. And you're even sleeping in the same hotel room as him!  
  
Brenda: Well... me neither, so they don't know that.  
  
Donna: They don't know Dylan's going?  
  
Brenda: They know he's going, but they think I'm sleeping with Kelly...  
  
All three laugh at the weirdness of the sentence.  
  
Brenda: Well, not like that, but you know what I mean.  
  
Kelly: Yeah we do... But you guys are gonna have to promise me something...  
  
Brenda: sure, what?  
  
Kelly: That you won't spend all your time down there with your boyfriends and forget all about me...  
  
Donna: Of course we won't Kelly, don't worry.  
  
Brenda: Yeah, I mean, I couldn't have spent two weeks with Dylan alone. We would have gotten in each others throats.  
  
Kelly: Ok thanks... So have Andrea found out if she is going or not going yet?  
  
Donna: I talked to her yesterday, she is definitely going.  
  
Brenda: Oh that's so great! How did she get the money?  
  
Donna: Well... I gave it to her. At first she didn't want to accept it, but then I told her the money was for her carrying my bags hen we would go shopping after school today, so she agreed.  
  
Brenda: Donna! That's so nice...  
  
Kelly: Yeah... So is she going with us then, I guess?  
  
Donna: Yeah, that's ok right?  
  
Brenda: Of course!  
  
Brenda saw Dylan coming towards her in the hall, in her direction, looking at her, with a huge smile on his face. He stopped next to her, she stopped to and looked at him.  
  
Brenda: What's with the happy face?  
  
Dylan: I don't know... Maybe the fact that I'm going to Hawaii for two weeks.... With you!  
  
Brenda smiled and looked to the side and then up at him again.  
  
Brenda: Well, I'm pretty excited to.  
  
Dylan kissed her and they stood there making out until she "seriously had to get to class" and he, sadly, let her go.  
  
It was lunch break. Dylan was looking around for Brenda. He spotted Brandon and went over.  
  
Brandon. Yo D!  
  
Dylan: Hey man, where's your sister?  
  
Brandon: I don't know.  
  
Dylan. Ok... so, how did your math test go?  
  
Brandon: Great actually, I'm seeing an A+ coming my way.  
  
Dylan: Oh really?  
  
Brandon: No, I'll probably get a B.  
  
Dylan: Yeah ok.  
  
Dylan wondered where Brenda was. He saw Kelly in the crowd down in the hall and went over to her, thinking she might know where Brenda was.  
  
Dylan. Kelly!  
  
Kelly: Well hi there Dylan  
  
She was obviously flirting with him. This was weird. He looked at her weirdly, showing her he wasn't into this. She quickly threw her "flirting gaze" away.  
  
Dylan: Ok, I was just wondered if you knew where Brenda was?  
  
Kelly. Yes, actually I do.  
  
Dylan: So... where is she?  
  
Kelly: She is outside, sitting with Donna and Andrea. We are going shopping after school. Actually, I'm on my way out there now, wanna follow?  
  
Dylan: Yeah sure.  
  
What was this? Brenda had plans with him after school today. Had she forgot? They hadn't made any exact plans, just to do something. He guessed she just thought it wasn't a big deal. He guessed it was not. But still, he had kind of been looking forward to it considering he hadn't spent time with her for the last three days because she had to read to her stupid math test. Dylan was deep into his thoughts when Kelly spoke.  
  
Kelly. So, what are you doing after school today?  
  
Dylan: I'm sorry, what?  
  
Kelly. What are you going to do today?  
  
Dylan: I don't know yet...  
  
Kelly. Yeah ok. Well, there's Brenda.  
  
Dylan looked over at where she was pointing. Sure, there she was. , sitting in the grass, laughing with Donna and Andrea. After Andreas arm movement she was telling them another story. As he was walking over he could see Brenda being hit by another laughing cramp. She fell down to the grass followed by Donna.  
  
Dylan: What's so funny?  
  
Donna. Well... Andrea was... going to... Donna didn't manage to get the sentence out. It was so funny. Another cramp hit her and she fell down to grass, next to Brenda, that hadn't even gotten up from her first yet.  
  
Dylan sat down next to Brenda. He laughed at the sight of the two. What was he to do? Laughing smitted. After a little while Brenda's laughing cramp went off and he lied on the grass, recovering her breath. She was finally back to "normal" and looked over at Dylan who was sitting there, looking down at her.  
  
Brenda. Well hello there  
  
Dylan. Hi Bren. Care to tell me what was so funny?  
  
Brenda: Well, no. Andrea would have to. It's her story and I would never be able to retell it like she did.  
  
Dylan looked over at Andrea. Waiting for her to tell him.  
  
Andrea: Well... now you have your hopes up. It's not really that funny, they were just in a really good mood.  
  
Kelly: Come on Andrea, I wanna hear it.  
  
Andrea told the story and Dylan had to agree with Brenda and Donna, it was that funny. All the four laughed their hearts out while Andrea told her story. Steve and Brandon went over.  
  
Brandon. What's so funny?  
  
Andrea: I'm NOT telling it again. Besides I have to go. See you guys later! She said looking at Brenda, Kelly and Donna who had finally gotten out of their laughing cramps.  
  
Donna. Yeah, see you Andrea!  
  
Dylan leaned over to Brenda and spoke with his voice low as this was a "private conversation".  
  
Dylan: I thought we had plans for today? He could see Brenda thinking.  
  
Brenda: Oh my god! I'm sorry.  
  
Dylan just looked at her, waiting for her to say something more. Brenda: Well... you can come shopping with us if you want to?  
  
Dylan: Shopping? Nah, I don't think so... Besides, why do you have to go shopping, you have hundreds of clothes already. Can't you just come with me today instead?  
  
Brenda: I need a new bikini. You know, for the Hawaiian trip?  
  
Dylan. Well... in that case. But can you call me when you are done shopping and then I can pick you up at the mall and then we can do something.  
  
Brenda. Well... I have a lot of homework...  
  
He released breath and looked kind of sad.  
  
Brenda: but ok, I will.  
  
Dylan: Ok  
  
Dylan smiled at her, looking pleased, and kissed her.  
  
Brandon: Brenda, wanna follow to class?  
  
Brenda: Yeah sure, just sec  
  
Brenda kissed Dylan again and they kissed passionately. After they had been making out for a while Brandon interrupted.  
  
Brandon: Any time now  
  
Brenda: Ok, sorry.  
  
Brenda said pulling out of the kiss. She kissed Dylan fast one last time before walking to class with Brandon, leaving Dylan sitting there on the grass. The only one left there was Kelly.  
  
Kelly: You two seem to be getting pretty close?  
  
Dylan: Kelly, we have been for a while now. Dylan got up to get to class.  
  
Kelly: Wait, where are you going?  
  
Dylan: I'm going to class.  
  
Kelly: Ok, I'll walk with you.  
  
Dylan: Ok  
  
Kelly got up and they walked to class.  
  
Kelly. So, are you looking forward to the Hawaii trip?  
  
Dylan: Yeah, I think it's going to be great. How about you?  
  
Kelly. I can't wait! Just imagine the whole gang together for two weeks without any ground rules or parents around.  
  
Dylan. Yeah I know, I'll se you later.  
  
Dylan went to class and Kelly looked after him. Why was she so invisible to him. It wasn't just now that Brenda was around, it had always been like this. It hurt every time he rejected her like that. God, who was she kidding? Why couldn't she just admit it to herself? She liked him, she had since like, forever and didn't see the ending coming anytime soon. She didn't knew why she always felt the drag, maybe it was because she knew she couldn't have him? She couldn't live like this anymore. She had to try to get him and then, if he rejected her she would get her closure, though it would be hard. It would definitely destroy her friendship with Brenda, but it would recover, she hoped. She just had to do this. She didn't really know what she was hoping for. That he would take her, she guessed, but for it to happen she would have to come on to him pretty strong. She couldn't to it "in the dark" because then he wouldn't get the message. She figured she was going to have to tell him, in Hawaii, when Brenda wasn't there. The perfect timing would be after they would have a fight or something. Oh my god, she was actually looking forward to telling him. She wondered how he would react and what the hell was she gonna say? She had to start planning today!  
  
Dylan walked to class. Why was Kelly always like that? He was really starting to get sick and tired of her always wanting to talk to him and walking to class. It was like she was obsessed with him or something, but he knew she was not. She could have any guy at West Beverly, why would she try to go for someone she couldn't have. 'Cause if that was the case he would drop her the second she asked. He and Brenda were doing great and no way was Kelly getting between them. Hell, where was all this coming from? She wasn't into him , probably just in the mood to talk or not wanting to walk to class alone. That was totally normal. Why was he even thinking about these things? It was so way out there. Besides, he should be thinking about where to take Brenda today. He was glad she was willing to do something after shopping although she had homework. Gee, where was he gonna take her?  
  
Brandon: So, does Dylan know that mom and dad doesn't know you are sleeping in the same bed?  
  
Brandon was walking his sister to class.  
  
Brenda: Yes he does. You do understand why I didn't tell mom and dad, right?  
  
Brandon: Yeah, I'm actually supporting lies in this case. If you told them they would never had let you go down there at all. Then I would probably have had to stay home as well.  
  
Brenda: Yeah I know... That would have sucked. But, hey, we are going! I am so looking forward to it, it's going to be so great.  
  
Brandon. Yeah I know... I've heard them Hawaiian girls are fine...  
  
Brenda. Yeah ok Brandon, whatever.  
  
Brandon: What?! You didn't think I would go on vacation to such an exotic place and don't check out the babes, did you?  
  
Brenda. I guess not. By the way, I'm going to the mall with Donna, Kelly and Andrea after school, so I won't need a ride home.  
  
Brandon: Ok, I'll be at the pit if you'll need a ride home.  
  
Brenda: I'm doing something with Dylan after shopping, so I guess he'll drive me home, but thanks anyway.  
  
Brandon: Anytime sis.  
  
Brandon kissed Brenda on her cheek and went to class. Brenda went to hers.  
  
Steve: David!  
  
Steve was running up to catch up with David.  
  
David. Hey man, what's up?  
  
Steve. I was just wondering about that room thing. Because I have to get you a room if you won't be staying with Donna.  
  
David. Actually, I hasn't gotten around to talking to Donna about that yet.  
  
Steve. What?! David, we are leaving in two days! If you don't figure it out soon, you'll be sleeping at the beach.  
  
David. Yeah ok, I'll talk to her today, ok?  
  
Steve: Yeah ok, and then call me, ok?  
  
David: Yeah sure.  
  
Steve went to class and so did David. The whole gang was looking forward to their two week trip to Hawaii and they all wished it would just start already. When Ms. Teasley had asked them if they wanted to represent their school at this Hawaiian School thing where a bunch of High schools sent some of their students to represent their school at this "thing" were they all would discuss issues that occurred in their life. Stuff like sex, drugs, love, popularity, friendship and such. It was just about six times they had to do this over a two week period and they had all jumped of joy when they first got the offer. Then they had jumped even higher when they found out they all had been asked. Then they had landed on the ground and remembered that the chances they would get allowed to go there for two weeks alone was small and Andrea had remembered she didn't have that kind of money. They got a little support from their school and from the conference thing, but still they had to pay an amount of money. It wasn't THAT much, but not very small either. They had first thought of bringing their parents along. Then it would sure be ok, but Ms. Teasley had told them they couldn't. Part of the thing was they had to be there on their own because they were going to talk about how it was to be on their own, without their parents, down there too. They had all gone to the pit that night to rehearse their "speech" for their parents. Luckily, they had all been allowed to go and now the trip was only two days away, including today as one day. So tomorrow, at 4:30, in the middle of the night, they would be on their flight to Hawaii. It wasn't weird they all walked around with smiles on their faces. 


	2. Bikini shopping

OK, this chapter was actually going to be longer, but I didn't get the time right now to write the whole chapter finished, so I cut it in half, and you'll get more soon, promise! I just thought I should do this because I know how horrible it is to read a story that never gets updated when you are dying to read more... And to you shannon1: No, I'm not from Denmark, but almost. I have been there a lot of times. I'm from Norway, so we have kind of the same language; Hehe, Beverly Hills 90210 er gøy!! ;-D  
  
Now for the story, I have written some notes so I kind of know how the story is going to go. Still I would love to hear what you want to happen. I also want to say thanks to everybody that reviewed, that made me want to put out more of this story. Please review this chapter as well...  
  
One more thing; I have some more first chapters on other stories that I am planning on putting out here. It's just that I'm pretty stuck at where I started. I was just wondering if you would want me to put out the first chapter anyway, then you could tell me what you thought about it and maybe give me some ideas to where to go with the story? This story will anyways be my main priority for now... but still, yeah, let me now?  
  
Ok, here goes, hope you'll like it, though nothing really happens, I know, he he, well, ok then:  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Kelly: Oh my god! Look at this top! It's so cute!  
  
The girls were at the mall shopping at "Jane's". The newest, hottest store at the mall.  
  
Donna: Yeah, you would look amazing in that. Go try it on!  
  
Kelly: I just might do that, how about you Brenda? Found anything interesting?  
  
Brenda: Well, actually, I was thinking about this dress. What do you think?  
  
Brenda was holding up a sexy red "mini dress".  
  
Andrea: Well, one thing's for sure, if you were that around Dylan it won't stay on for very long, if you know what I mean?  
  
Brenda: Andrea!  
  
Donna and Brenda laughed. Kelly ignored the whole Dylan- comment and continued to browse through the "Jane jeans" collection.  
  
Donna: Weren't you looking for a bikini Bren?  
  
Brenda: Yeah?  
  
Donna: It's some nice bikinis over there, on sale.  
  
Brenda. Oh, great, thanks Donna.  
  
Donna: No problem. Just hurry up alright, I need ice cream.  
  
Brenda, Donna and Andrea went over to the bikini sale.  
  
Andrea: Well, I like this.  
  
Andrea held up a white, tank-top bikini.  
  
Brenda: Yeah, that one is actually pretty cute.  
  
Donna: How about this one?  
  
Donna was holding a red triangle bikini.  
  
Brenda: Wow, I really loved that one two... Well, what the hell! I'll take them both! It's 50% off, right? It's like I'm just buying one anyways... right?  
  
Andrea: Yeah...  
  
Donna: Totally...  
  
Brenda. Well, ok then!  
  
Brenda went and bought the two bikinis, and the red dress. She really liked it all. It was very sexy outfits and she couldn't wait to see the look on Dylan's face. This was weird, after they had started going out it was like she was only shopping for him. Would he like this, would he like that? Well, she guessed it was just part of the package.  
  
Kelly: Hey! So what do you think, think I should buy it?  
  
Kelly once again held up the "It's so cute!" top, waiting for Brenda to give her approval.  
  
Brenda: Yeah sure. It's really cool.  
  
Kelly: Thank you!  
  
Kelly pulled out her golden visa and smiled pleased as they all left the store to follow Donna to the ice cream stand. When they got there Donna bought the hugest of all the ice creams and looked satisfied as she bit of her first peace.  
  
Brenda: Kel, you know what time it is?  
  
Kelly: Just a second... It's about a quarter past six. God, time has flown by fast, hasn't it?  
  
Brenda: Yeah, too fast. Listen, I have to go call Dylan to have him pick me up for our date. Will you guys wait here or something?  
  
Andrea: Yeah sure  
  
They sat down at one of the tables that belonged to "Mike's Ice Cream Place" and Kelly and Andrea watched Donna as her ice cream started to disappear.  
  
Brenda went over to the pay phones and called Dylan.  
  
Dylan was lying in his sofa, just staring at the wall. He was loosing his patience, wasn't Brenda ever going to call anytime soon? It wasn't like anytime was too late to spend with Brenda, the only problem was her not-so- late curfew. He thought about where he was going to take her. He hadn't decided yet. It wasn't like today was going to be very special or something, just that he had to take her somewhere! They would probably wind up going to the peach pit and then maybe his place afterwards. That was what they always did. Still, it wasn't boring. He could be anywhere with Brenda and it would be great. He jumped as the phone rang. He quickly got up from the couch and answered the phone.  
  
Dylan: Hello?  
  
Brenda: Hi Dylan...  
  
Dylan felt a smile coming on when he heard her voice.  
  
Dylan: Hey Bren... I was wondering if you would ever decide to call me.  
  
Brenda. Well, I did.  
  
Dylan: I noticed  
  
Brenda laughed a little before remembering the time limit on pay phones and cut right down to the case.  
  
Brenda: So, do you wanna come pick me up anytime soon?  
  
Dylan. Yeah I'll come right away. Meet me at the front, ok?  
  
Brenda: Ok  
  
As Brenda said ok the conversation got cut off. She hung up and went back over to Donna, Andrea and Kelly.  
  
Donna: So, is Dylan coming to pick you up?  
  
Brenda: Yeah, he's coming right away. I'm meeting him out front. You guys wanna go wait for him with me?  
  
Andrea: Sure  
  
They walked out front, Kelly walking behind the others with an irritated look on her face. After they had been standing there for a while Kelly spoke.  
  
Kelly: You sure he's not standing you up Bren? 'Cause it sure looks like that to me...  
  
Brenda frowned. What was that about?  
  
Brenda: I doubt that  
  
Kelly: whatever  
  
Ok, what was her problem? Brenda didn't understand her comments. She was just in a bad mood, she guessed. She hadn't been on a date for a while now, and was probably just a little bit jealous at Brenda because she had the perfect relationship with the most perfect guy, at least that's what she thought herself. It wouldn't be that weird if she actually was jealous. She would have been jealous of her and Dylan... And there he was! He pulled up in his porche, looking great as always. He smiled and waved at her, then he honked the horn. Brenda told the girls bye and went over and got in Dylan's car.  
  
Andrea: God, she's so lucky...  
  
Kelly: What the hell is that supposed to mean? She's not lucky, Dylan is getting sick of her, I can tell.  
  
Donna: What makes you think that?  
  
Kelly. I can see the signs...  
  
Donna: Like what?  
  
Donna thought Kelly was acting like a real jerk and had all day, especially against Brenda. She guessed she was just jealous. She didn't blame her, she had been to, that was before she got together with David of course. She hadn't been acting like this though... Kelly knew her way around guys well, she had to admit, and if what she was saying was true it would be so sad. It would break Brenda's heart. God she wished Kelly was wrong... Kelly hadn't answered Donna's question yet. It looked like she was thinking, hard. Donna was loosing her patience.  
  
Donna: Like WHAT Kelly?!  
  
Kelly: Well, you know, there aren't any specifics, but the signs are still there. I just notice, not by anything specific, just the whole picture, you know.  
  
Andrea: I don't know, if you look over at him he looks like he's just as much in love with her as he has always been.  
  
Donna and Kelly looked over at Brenda. They were making out in Dylan's car.  
  
Brenda: So where are we going?  
  
Dylan looked at her after opening his eyes after the kiss. She was so beautiful. It was weird, he was stunned by her beauty each time he saw her. She was just so god damned perfect! She had the best body he had ever seen, the most adorable and beautiful face one could imagine, she was the nicest and most caring person he had ever met in his life and then more. She said something and smiled at him. He couldn't hear what she was thinking, he was lost in his thoughts, looking at her.  
  
Brenda: Dylan?!  
  
Brenda tried for the third time...  
  
Brenda: DYLAN!? HELLO?!  
  
Dylan: Yeah? What? Sorry...  
  
Dylan snapped out of it. Brenda had to laugh at how out of it he looked right now.  
  
Brenda: It's ok, just answer my question.  
  
Dylan: What question?  
  
Brenda: Where are we going?  
  
Dylan. Oh, that... Well, I was thinking, maybe, now hold on, the peach pit!  
  
Brenda: Oh my god! Really?! I have never been there before! Especially not with you!  
  
Brenda played along. Dylan laughed and so did Brenda. He leaned over and kissed her before he took of. God, she was so great! 


	3. Steve's secret

OK, one thing; when I wrote (in chapter 2) Dylan couldn't hear what Brenda was thinking I ment to write saying. I don't know how it got mixed up. But I just wanted to clear that up just in case someone might think it was weird.  
  
And sorry I wrote your name shannen1 with an 'o' like shannon1 when that's clearly wrong, I was just in a hurry...  
  
I have to admit, I'm not the biggest 90210 expert and I don't really know if Dylan has had a "real girlfriend" before or not and if it lasted longer or shorter than him and Brenda, but if he has, in my story he has not... he he  
  
I guess that's it, except: Please review!! ...................................................................................................................  
  
Brandon: Hey bro!  
  
Steve: Brando!  
  
Steve was just entering the peach pit. He was very hungry and in the need of the famous mega burger.  
  
Brandon: David is over there if you wanna go take a seat?  
  
Steve: Yeah sure, and get me a mega burger will you?  
  
Brandon: You got it!  
  
Steve went over to David.  
  
Steve: David... Have you...  
  
David cut him off.  
  
David: No, I haven't talked to Donna about it yet.  
  
Steve: WHAT?! Man you have got until peach pit closes today or you'll sleep outside.  
  
David: I'm meeting Donna here now ok? She has been shopping with Kelly and Andrea.  
  
Steve: What about Brenda?  
  
David: Her too, but she left with Dylan.  
  
Steve: Yeah ok... Man, it's weird seeing Dylan with a girlfriend! I mean, for so long. Before two weeks would have been a miracle, now he has been with Brenda for what, 1 year?  
  
David: Yeah I know  
  
Brandon: Talking about my sister?  
  
Brandon had come over with Steve's mega burger and overheard the conversation.  
  
Steve: Yeah, her and Dylan...  
  
Brandon: What about them?  
  
Steve: Just the they have been going out for a long time  
  
Brandon: So what are you saying?  
  
Steve: Nothing, it's just that he has changed after he met her. He hasn't ever had a girlfriend for that long before.  
  
Brandon: Yeah I know, well, he got the best!  
  
Brandon smiles and walks away.  
  
Steve: Yeah I know...  
  
Steve said in a low voice to himself.  
  
David: what?  
  
Steve: just forget it  
  
David: ok  
  
David saw Donna come in. He looked at Steve nervously and went over.  
  
David: Hey Donna!  
  
Donna: David! I'm so glad to see you.  
  
David: Look, do you wanna go somewhere else? I have to talk to you...  
  
Donna: Yeah sure  
  
As they left Brenda and Dylan entered.  
  
Steve: Brenda!  
  
Brenda: Hey Steve!  
  
Dylan: So, can I get you anything?  
  
Brenda: Nah, just a coke?  
  
Dylan: ok  
  
Brenda went over and sat down next to Steve.  
  
Brenda: So, eating alone?  
  
Steve: Well, David was here a second ago, but he left with Donna and now you are here, so I guess that would have to be a no.  
  
Brenda: ok  
  
Steve: What have you done all day?  
  
Brenda: I've been to the mall with Andrea, Kelly and Donna.  
  
Steve: Ok, what did you buy?  
  
Brenda: I where basically shopping for the Hawaii trip so I bought two bikinis and a red dress.  
  
Steve: Oh really... I bet you look great in it  
  
Brenda didn't really know what to say. Dylan had just overheard Steve's last comment and spoke for her.  
  
Dylan: Don't you try anything there, Steve.  
  
Steve: Hey Dylan...  
  
Steve said without looking at him and without any expression on his face or in his voice. Dylan noticed, and thought it were weird, but quickly turned his attention back to Brenda. He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Dylan: Oh, here's your coke  
  
Brenda: Thanks  
  
Brenda said and took a sip.  
  
Brenda: So are you guys ready for a trip to Hawaii?  
  
Steve turned back to her and smiled at her.  
  
Steve: Hell yeah  
  
Dylan: absolutely  
  
Kelly put some more whipped cream on her cocoa and went back to the living room. She was home alone. Her mom and Mel were out having dinner and David where somewhere with Donna. She had come home about 10 minutes ago. She had gone upstairs to put on some comfy clothing and went downstairs to make herself some hot cocoa. She sat down in a chair and tucked herself in a blanket and looked outside the window. It was raining outside. She was thinking about Dylan and how hard it was going to be to get his attention. First of all, to get his attention of Brenda. It was, like, he was always looking at her, looking for her, talking about her or you could see he was thinking about her. How the hell was she going to compete with that? She had told Donna and Andrea she thought he was growing sick of her, but she knew that was a lie. But that would anyways have to be her key in. His desire to be with someone else and someone new for a change. She didn't know how she possibly could manage to make him want that, but she had to do it. For herself, and to make Dylan realise he was ment to be with her, 'cause she knew. She knew they were ment to be together, they were soul mates.  
  
Dylan was looking at Brenda while she was talking to Andrea that had just joined them; she was sitting next to Steve. It was weird how he was so sure about their relationship. He had never felt like this for anybody before. He loved her, he really loved her. Most people thought he was on the verge of dumping her, that he was getting tired of her. It was understandable; he had never been with someone for this long before. But whatever they thought, they were wrong. He didn't need someone new, he only wanted Brenda. He couldn't imagine himself with someone else. He grew more and more in love with her every day. She was his soul mate.  
  
Brenda: Dylan, are you up for it?  
  
Dylan: Up for what?  
  
Dylan's mind joined the others. Brenda thought he was pretty out of it today. It was like he was lost in some other world and she now and then had to drag him out of it by saying his name a hundred times.  
  
Brenda: Where were you?  
  
Dylan: what? I was here, what do you mean?  
  
Brenda turned to look at Steve and Andrea and rolled her eyes.  
  
Brenda: ok...  
  
Steve: You should appreciate what you got a little more  
  
Steve said to Dylan, but not looking at him.  
  
Dylan: exuse me?  
  
Steve: You never pay attention to anything Brenda says  
  
Dylan: What the hell? I do listen to her! What's all this about`?  
  
Steve: Just forget it, I'm leaving. Bye Brenda, bye Andrea, bye Dylan  
  
Steve said"Dylan" with disgust in his voice. He got up to walk to the door and left Brenda and Andrea sitting there not really knowing what just happened. Dylan just looked angry.  
  
Dylan: You know I listen to you right?  
  
Brenda: Yeah, sure  
  
Dylan: Ok, good  
  
Dylan kissed her on the cheek and got up to go after Steve. Dylan had to know what that scene that just happened was all about. Though he was kind of mad at Steve for saying something like that, he was obviously not ok and Dylan had to ask him what was wrong.  
  
Dylan: Steve! Wait up!  
  
Steve: What do you want McKay?  
  
Steve turned and looked at Dylan. His eyes were all but friendly.  
  
Dylan: What's going on with you?  
  
Steve: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Dylan: Well, obviously something is wrong considering how you acted inside  
  
Steve: Yeah something is wrong, but I don't think you're the one I should tell  
  
Dylan: Go tell Brandon then!  
  
Steve: Can't talk to him either...  
  
Dylan: Then who!? David, Donna, Kelly, Brenda?  
  
Steve: It's all just to weird and I don't think you would be too happy if I told Brenda.  
  
Dylan thought about what Steve had just said. Was he hinting at something? Ok, he didn't feel he could speak to him or Brenda about it, but why not Brandon? Steve was just acting weird... And why wouldn't he be to happy if he told Brenda?  
  
Dylan: Why not?  
  
Steve: Just forget it ok?  
  
Dylan: Steve, I don't get it  
  
Steve looked like he felt troubled. Wondering if he should tell Dylan or not. How would he react? Would it be the right thing to tell him or just plain stupid? Maybe it was for the better, then Dylan would know where he stood and then whatever happened, happened. At least he would get it off his chest.  
  
Dylan could see Steve was about to tell him so Dylan tried asking him again.  
  
Dylan: What's the matter Steve?  
  
Steve was silent for a moment and looked up at Dylan with the face of a kid that has done something really bad and is waiting for his punishment.  
  
Steve: You see for the last couple of weeks...  
  
He hesitated. Was this really a good idea?  
  
Dylan: Come on Steve, for the last couple of weeks you have what?  
  
Steve decided to just say it like that, no stalling, just straight forward, so he did.  
  
Steve: I'm in love with Brenda! OK? 


	4. Reactions and Room Arrangements

OK, first of all: I know this is short. But I thought that since It had been a while since I last updated I should just give you what I've got, right?  
  
Second: I know in the show Donna hasn't told David she don't intend to sleep with him yet, but I just rearranged that or something, so let's just pretend she has, ok... ? He he...  
  
Then: please give me some ideas for what to write next because I'm experiencing a mayor case of writers block!!!  
  
Plus: Thank you so much for all your reviews! It helps a lot and makes me want to continue on this story  
  
At last: REVIEW!!!! =)  
  
...................................................................................................................  
  
Dylan was in shock. He couldn't believe what Steve had just said. Where did all this come from? Wasn't Steve still hung up on Kelly? Dylan didn't know whether to feel intimidated by Steve or to just feel sad for him.... He knew Brenda loved him and only him. He was sure she wouldn't leave him for Steve wasn't he? He suddenly felt kind of insecure. Every nice comment Brenda ever had said about Steve suddenly came to mind. Did he need to worry about this guy? He hoped not, and he thought not, but he didn't want to take the whole thing for granted and then have the whole thing backfiring in his face. He realised he had been thinking for a little while and Steve was just standing there, awaiting his reaction. He knew that the last thing he should do is show Steve he worried. Then Steve would probably think he had a chance. Dylan decided to keep his cool and then worry about the whole thing later. One thing was for sure, he wasn't planning on giving up on Brenda that easy.  
  
Steve: Dylan?  
  
Steve couldn't stand to wait for Dylan's reaction any longer. He was just too nervous... He knew the chances of Brenda leaving Dylan for him were small, but he couldn't help the way he felt.  
  
Dylan: Look, I don't know how to react to this ok?  
  
Steve: Ok  
  
Steve didn't really know what to say. An awkward silent came on before Dylan spoke again.  
  
Dylan: Look... I love Brenda and she loves me back. I'm going to be ok with the fact that you are in love with her as long as you accept the fact that she is taken. I'll keep my cool as long as you don't act on your feelings. So just stay away from her in that kind of way and we'll still be friends, ok?  
  
Steve: Ok...  
  
Steve hesitated. He didn't know if he should ask Dylan or not. But then again, he knew he had to know.  
  
Steve: And if I choose to act on my feelings either way?  
  
Dylan: Then Steve... you'll be sorry you ever were born.  
  
Dylan gave him one last look and turned around to re-enter The Peach Pit.  
  
Steve stood outside thinking for about ten minutes before he left. He drove around for a couple of hours before he went home.  
  
David: Ok Donna. Don't get mad at me ok? I know you have said you want to wait with sex and I'm going to respect that. But I was wondering if we could share a hotel room in Hawaii anyways? No pressure... I promise...  
  
David had taken Donna down to the beach.  
  
Donna: I don't know David... I don't think my mom would let me...  
  
David had to laugh. Did she really think he was going to ask her mother?  
  
David: You don't have to ask her. She won't find out. Now what do you say?  
  
Donna: David...  
  
David looked at her with those puppy eyes. Donna knew she was about to give in and she knew just as well that he had noticed. She knew that it just might be a bad idea, but still... The thought of waking up next to him in the morning, falling asleep in his arms. She knew this would be a big step in their relationship.  
  
Donna: Ok  
  
Brandon: Sis! Do you need a ride home?  
  
Back at The Peach Pit Brandon had gone over to Brenda and Andrea after Steve's scene.  
  
Brenda: I don't know Brandon, maybe. How long 'till you get off from work?  
  
Brandon: I'm here until closing time.  
  
Brenda: Ok, well.... We'll see...  
  
Brandon: Ok... Do any of you guys know what that was all about by the way?  
  
Andrea: That Steve thing?  
  
Brandon: Yeah  
  
Andrea: nope  
  
Brenda: me neither.... Look, Brandon, I'm sure he'll be ok. You can always talk to him at school tomorrow, right?  
  
Brandon: Yeah I guess you're right. Though he seemed awfully miserable...  
  
Brenda: Brandon, look at it this way; if he wanted to talk about it, he would have. Don't pressure him...  
  
Brandon: Yeah I guess you're right...  
  
Brenda: Always...  
  
Brenda smiled satisfied at Brandon before she turned her attention back at Andrea. Brandon went back to the counter to service a hungry customer just as Dylan entered. He went over to Brenda and sat down next to her. He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Dylan: Hi...  
  
Brenda: So?  
  
Dylan: So...??  
  
Brenda: What was that about?  
  
Dylan: What?  
  
Dylan pretended to not know what she was talking about. He didn't want her to ask, though he knew she was about to. He just didn't know what to say.  
  
Brenda: What's wrong with Steve?  
  
Dylan: Oh that... it was nothing, just some stuff with his mother.  
  
Brenda: Ok...so is he going to be ok?  
  
Dylan: I don't know... I think it's pretty much up to him...  
  
Brenda: What do you mean?  
  
Dylan: Just forget it... I would love to tell you all about it, but I don't think he really wanted me to tell anybody.  
  
Brenda: Oh come on Dylan... I have been spending a lot of time with him lately, I'm sure he wouldn't mind...  
  
Brenda knew it was wrong of her to pressure Dylan on this. Though, she couldn't help but be curious...  
  
Dylan: Bren...  
  
Dylan hinted and she got the message and gave it up...  
  
Brenda: Oh ok...Well, let's talk about something else then. Andrea?  
  
Andrea: Yeah?  
  
Brenda: What have you done today?  
  
Brandon stood by the counter looking at Brenda. She looked so happy. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder that if they hadn't moved to Beverly Hills, would she had met Dylan anyways? Were they what you called soul mates? They just looked so in love. Brenda had once told him that he would also find someone like Dylan. Of course, he was looking for a girl not a Dylan-Dylan in that matter. He hoped she was right...He couldn't help but wonder though; would he ever have something like that? For some people it took over 40 years to find such great, true love. Somebody never found it. Dylan and Brenda had found it by the time they were 16. He realised it took much to be that lucky. As long as he got it at all he would be happy... He had noticed the way Dylan's face lightened up when she was around. He would want that to happen to him one day to. God, he couldn't help but envy the both of them... 


	5. Going Away

Hey all you Beverly fans! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while... I think I just might have had some kind of a writers block. I know much does not happen in this chapter, but I can't think of anything more to write, so pleeease help me out here!!?? Tell me, what do you think should happen when they are out on the town`? I have absolutely no idea... so yeah, please review...!!!  
  
I hope you'll like it!!  
  
-Marianne =)  
  
..................................................................................................................  
  
Brandon: Come on sis! It's time to wake up!  
  
Brenda didn't move a muscle. She just made a little sound and dug her head deeper into her pillow. Brandon understood, he was almost falling to the floor himself. The clock was 3:00 in the night/morning and all he really wanted to do was go back to sleep. He sat down next to her and shook her.  
  
Brandon: COME ON!  
  
He yelled, just to make her react. And she did. She jumped up and out of bed.  
  
Brenda: What? What? Are we late?  
  
Brandon: Relax Bren; we are right on time, if you just get into the shower.  
  
Brenda: yeah ok... God, I can't wait!  
  
Brenda hopped her way in joy over to the bathroom. Brandon picked up her finished packed bag and carried it down the stairs and put it down next to hers. He couldn't wait either. It was going to be a blast! He heard a car stop outside. He went outside. It was Dylan. He was going to drive with them to the airport. He didn't want to leave his porche there for two weeks and they had room for one more.  
  
About 45 minutes later the Walsh family, and Dylan were on their way to the airport. So was Donna, David, Steve and Kelly, David's father drove them.  
  
Jim Walsh: You two better take good care of my daughter!  
  
Brandon: Sure will dad!  
  
Dylan: Don't worry Jim...  
  
Dylan looked over at Brenda. He had his arm around her and pulled her in for a quick kiss. If it was up to him it would have lasted a whole lot longer, but he was indeed sitting in her father's car. He was really looking forward to spending a whole two weeks in Hawaii with Brenda. Since they were staying in the same hotel room it would be totally up to them what they would be doing down there, except for the times they would have to spend at the conference. It was, like, they didn't need to ask anybody else, just each other, the feeling was great. He had always wanted to take Brenda with him somewhere. To have her all to himself, alone, just the two of them. He had thought about bringing her to Mexico, but when this opportunity showed up it was even better. Who would have thought? Two weeks with Brenda in Hawaii and her father actually let her go. Ok, so he didn't know they were staying in the same room, but still... Amazing.... He looked over at Brenda and realised, he was happy, truly happy.  
  
Cindy Walsh: Just make sure you have a great time!  
  
Brenda: We sure will mom...  
  
Cindy Walsh: That's great honey. So, have you made any specific plans?  
  
Brandon: No, can't say I have... I think I'm just going to relax. How about you guys?  
  
Brenda: No plans...  
  
Cindy Walsh: Well... I'm sure that it will be nice anyways. I am so envious of you guys, you are going to have so much fun! I remember when I was your age; I hadn't even been out of state!  
  
Brandon: Well, times sure change mom  
  
Brenda: Look there's Kelly and the others!  
  
They had reached the airport and Jim Walsh pulled over, next to David's father's car. Just a few minutes later Andrea arrived in a cab. They all said their goodbyes and the gang went into the airport to get on the plain and get going to Hawaii.  
  
They were on their way to the gate. Brandon and Andrea was walking upfront, Donna and David followed a few steps behind them. A little after them again walked Brenda and Dylan. Dylan had his arm around Brenda and they were flirting and kissing each other. They looked like they were on their way to their honeymoon or something. Behind them again was Kelly walking with Steve.  
  
Kelly: They make me sick!  
  
Steve: Who? Brenda and Dylan?  
  
Kelly: Yeah!?  
  
Kelly said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Steve: What do you mean?  
  
Kelly: Well, for starters, just look at them! They are so caught up in each other. I mean, yeah ok, they are in love, but they don't HAVE TO prove it to us all the time! We get it now, thank you!  
  
Steve didn't really know what to say. He felt miserable each time Dylan had his hands on Brenda, and all he wanted was for him to stop. He knew he had no rights for feeling that way though. He just had to deal with it, so had Kelly. Why did she care so much anyways? He came to the conclusion that she probably was just lonely and therefore felt jealous. Who wasn't? Brenda and Dylan seemed to have the tightest relationship, who wouldn't want that? He wasn't just jealous of the relationship anymore though, now he wanted Brenda. It hurt to see her with Dylan, it hurt so bad...  
  
Kelly: Steve?!  
  
Steve: Yeah?  
  
Kelly: Well, I was kind of waiting for you to respond...?  
  
Steve: Oh, well, I know what you mean, but there is nothing we can do about it Kelly...  
  
Kelly: I know, it's just frustrating...  
  
Brandon: Do you really think you are going to survive two whole weeks without the blaze?  
  
Andrea had to laugh at the comment.  
  
Andrea: Well... I don't know if I would have so I kind of brought it with me.  
  
Brandon: What do you mean?  
  
Andrea: I'm writing a story about our stay in Hawaii  
  
Brandon: Isn't that a little too much gossip for The Blaze?  
  
Andrea: No I don't think so. Besides, I'm going to focus on the conference.  
  
Brandon: Well... that's about all the school related talk I'm going to have for the next two weeks.  
  
Brandon said as he rounded the corner and walked to enter the gate.  
  
The flight to Hawaii went great with almost no turbulence. Dylan and Brenda spent the whole trip making out and talking about Hawaii. David had his arm around Donna and she leaned in on him. They sat like that pretty much the whole trip and talked about all and nothing. Kelly sat next to the window and Steve. They were flying first class and there were two and two seats. At the two seats next to Steve sat Brandon, next to Andrea. Kelly was mostly silent the whole trip. Steve didn't notice because he was having a fierily conversation with Brandon that Andrea occasionally would join in on.  
  
A couple of hours later they all stood with their keys. Brenda and Dylan didn't waste anytime hanging around at the lobby but went straight to the hotel room. They had been kissing pretty passionate and intense on the airplane and none of them could wait to get to their hotel room...  
  
Dylan unlocked the door and walked in. Brenda carried her baggage inside the door and went looking around. Dylan had gotten them the top suite. It was huge! And so beautiful!  
  
Brenda: Oh my god Dylan, It's wonderful here!  
  
Brenda ended up in the bedroom and went out to the balcony. Dylan closed the door to the hotel room and went outside to join her. The sun was shining and a little breeze came and made Brenda's long dark hair blow in the wind just as Dylan came out to join her. It was a magic moment. She looked like an angel sent from above.  
  
Dylan: I'm glad you like it...  
  
Dylan said with a smile on his face. He took his arms around her and kissed her. It didn't take long before they went back inside, to the bedroom.  
  
Kelly: They sure were in a hurry to leave...  
  
Kelly said sounding like a bitter 80 year old woman...  
  
Brandon: Oh come on Kelly, you can't blame them can you? I tell you, if I were here with someone I loved I wouldn't be standing here for much longer me neither...  
  
David: I get your point Brandon, Donna, shall we?  
  
Donna and David went over to the elevator and disappeared to the 8'Th floor. Donna was afraid she would feel pressured to sleeping with David. She decided not to think about it though. She had made her decision, David knew that. He had accepted it and told her it would be no pressure so she trusted him. She loved him and knew he loved her back. There had been times, quite a lot actually, were she had wanted to sleep with him. Sometimes because of Brenda and Dylan. They were so and honest with each other. Was that because they were having sex? She didn't know; how could she? She thought it might be because when you were sleeping with someone, she thought, you shared not just your body, but yourself. You gave into the other person and "melted" into one. That's why she wanted to sleep with David. She wanted to share herself with him too, not just her thoughts but her body. She wanted to have something like that with David too. Every time when she was about to give in she changed her mind. She figured maybe Brenda and Dylan were a little more close than her and David just because they had been together for a longer period of time. She and David would get there, eventually. It wasn't like she had any complaints about their relationship. She was perfectly happy with the way things were. She wouldn't want to change a thing. God, why was she even having these thoughts?!  
  
Kelly, Steve, Andrea and Brandon stood in the elevator. They were all quiet. All of them had something on their mind. Kelly was thinking about Dylan, Steve about Brenda. Andrea was thinking about Brandon, and Brandon was thinking about Andrea. He had been watching a movie with Brenda and Dylan the other day. It had been this movie about a guy that was in High School. He had this friend, a girl that was in love with him. He took it for granted and assumed he felt nothing back until he got older. Then he realised he loved her and yadda yadda yadda. The movie had ended with a wedding, of course. The thing was, he couldn't help but think about Andrea when he saw it. What if it would be his situation? He didn't want to go thru all the trouble the movie guy did just to find her. Should he give it a go with Andrea? It was like, he had always thought she was pretty and she had a great personality... He didn't know what to do.  
  
Steve was thinking about Brenda. As he had been doing all day. He was wondering what Brandon would have said if he knew. Would he get mad? He really wanted to talk to somebody about it. He didn't feel comfortable talking to any of the girls about it. He couldn't talk about it with Brenda, and Dylan was absolutely not the person to talk to. He didn't know David that well, so that left Brandon. He figured to ask Brandon something about Dylan and Brenda, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of him that would reveal something. He didn't know what though.  
  
Steve: So, how do you really feel about Dylan being with your sister?  
  
Steve almost surprised himself as much as the three others in the elevator. The trip up to the 8th floor had been so silent and suddenly someone spoke.  
  
Brandon: What do you mean?  
  
Steve: I mean, your best friend going out with your sister... How can you cope with that? Isn't it weird?  
  
Brandon: Well, of course, at first. I didn't know if I should do "the brother talk" with him or say "Go for it!". I guess I've kind of just gotten used to it, you know? Now it's just normal. If I have seen Dylan or Brenda with someone else now, that would have been weird... If you know what I mean?  
  
Andrea: Yeah I know what you mean...  
  
Brandon: Why do you ask anyways?  
  
Steve: No reason...  
  
Brandon: Ok... Well, this is us, we better get out.  
  
The elevator makes a little sound as it reaches the 8th floor and the four people from West Beverly High gets out and goes towards their rooms. They all have rooms next to each other except for Brenda and Dylan that has the top suite, which is on the top floor. Brandon asks Kelly, Steve and Andrea if they want to meet down at the lobby at about 7.30 to go out and check out the town. They all say they would love to do that. Brandon says he can tell David and Donna if someone else would go tell Brenda and Dylan.  
  
"I can go ask them", Steve says.  
  
Brandon: Well ok then, I'll see you guys later  
  
Brandon walks into his hotel room. It's really nice and has a really soft bed. He calls David and Donna and they both say they will be there.  
  
Steve walks into his hotel room. He puts down his baggage and goes to check himself out in the mirror. He fixes his hair a little and walks out to the elevator and pushes the button for floor 10, the top floor. As the elevator makes it's little ding Steve goes out and over to Brenda and Dylan's room. He stands there for a little while, managing up. He hears Brenda laughing inside. He can't help but smile. He finally knocks on the door.  
  
Dylan: Who is it?  
  
Dylan shouts from inside.  
  
"It's Steve", Steve says insecure.  
  
Brenda: Just a second Steve!  
  
Brenda opens the door wearing a red tank top and a pair of black short shorts. She has her hair loose. She looks beautiful.  
  
Brenda: Hey Steve! What's up?  
  
She has a huge smile on her face.  
  
Steve: Brandon asked me to go tell you guys that the rest of the gang is meeting down at the lobby at 7:30. We are going to go check out the town. He just wanted me to tell you so that you could feel bad you weren't invited...  
  
Brenda looks at him weirdly... Is he kidding or not?  
  
Steve: Nah... I'm just kidding. He wanted me to ask you if you wanted to tag along?  
  
He laughs and Brenda laughs with him.  
  
Brenda: Yeah I'm joining you for sure. Let me just go ask Dylan. Just a sec.  
  
She leaves the door open to go talk with Dylan. Steve peeps inside. Dylan sure got what he was paying for. The top suite was huge and amazing.  
  
Brenda walks back into the bedroom where Dylan is lying on top of the covers in bed. He is only wearing shorts.  
  
Dylan: What did he want?  
  
Brenda: Well... The gang is meeting in the lobby at 7:30. He was wondering if we would want to tag along... I sure am, how about you?  
  
Dylan: Well, sure. It's not very fun hanging out here all by yourself... Were we going by the way?  
  
Brenda: Oh, we are just gonna go, you know, "Check out the town"...  
  
Brenda smiles at him and walks back out to the door.  
  
Brenda: We sure are coming  
  
She tells Steve.  
  
Steve: That's great!  
  
There's a silence.  
  
Brenda: Do you want to come inside? I can show you around, the top suite is amazing...  
  
Steve: Yeah sure....  
  
Steve walks inside and Brenda shows him the place.  
  
Brenda: Here's the kitchen...  
  
Brenda opens the refrigerator and takes out a bottle of water.  
  
Brenda: Do you want anything?  
  
Steve: No, I'm fine...  
  
Brenda: Isn't this great? It was filled up when we got here... You know, I have only just gotten here myself so I haven't really checked out the place yet...  
  
Steve: Well it sure looks great...  
  
Brenda continues to show him around. They joke and laugh. Dylan can hear it into his bedroom. After a little while he can't stand it anymore and goes out to join them. To show Steve his "territory".  
  
Steve and Brenda stand outside at the balcony and looks at the view. They are talking about what they are going to do tonight when Dylan comes out to join them.  
  
Dylan: Hey Steve, how are you doing?  
  
Steve: I'm great... How are you?  
  
Dylan: Fantastic... I'm up here with Brenda, what more can you ask for right?  
  
Steve felt the comment hit him. What was up with Dylan? This was weird... Well, Steve guessed he could understand it. Brenda was Dylan's girlfriend and Steve had not long ago told him he was in love with Brenda. Steve figured he just had to cope with it, ignore it... There was really nothing he could say, or do...  
  
Steve: Yeah....  
  
Steve said with a long sig. Dylan stood behind Brenda and took his arms around her waist. He leaned down at her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Steve: I better go; I'm really tired from the flight and should get some rest before tonight. It's gonna be crazy, right Brenda?  
  
Brenda: Crazy!  
  
Brenda replied with a huge smile and a little laugh. Steve smiled goodbye back to her and walked out of their top suite and down to his own room. He lied down at his bed and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
The clock's 7:30 and the gang is gathered down in the lobby, all except Steve. After waiting for about 10 minutes:  
  
Kelly: Where the hell is Steve?  
  
Brenda: You guys wait here; I'll go up to his room and check on him, ok?  
  
Dylan had a grin on his face as Brenda disappeared into the elevator. She was wearing a white miniskirt, a green top and white shoes to match today. She was looking hot! To say Dylan had noticed would be an understatement.  
  
Brenda: Hi Steve...  
  
Brenda had just walked into his hotel room. She walked right towards him and started kissing him immediately. Steve kissed her back and started taking her clothes off.  
  
Brenda: Steve!  
  
Brenda started yelling.  
  
Brenda: Steve! Are you there?  
  
Steve suddenly woke up from his dream. Someone was knocking on his door.  
  
Brenda: Steve?!  
  
Steve rubbed his eyes tiredly and opened the door.  
  
Steve: Hi...  
  
He said softly, smiling tiredly at her.  
  
Brenda: Well... are you coming or what?  
  
Steve: Oh no, your kidding?!  
  
Brenda: What?  
  
Steve looked at his watch and realised he had fallen asleep and forgotten about the time completely.  
  
Steve: Oh my god, I am so sorry... Just give me 5 minutes and I'll be ready. I just need to freshen up a little. You can come in while waiting. Brenda walked inside and sat down at the couch while waiting for Steve to get ready for a night at the town.  
  
Downstairs Kelly saw her shot to check her chances with Dylan. Not all the way though, not with everybody there. She just had to kind of figure out his mood and where she stood at the moment. She walked over to him and gave him her most sexy look and voice.  
  
Kelly: So Dylan, how are you?  
  
Dylan: I'm great Kel... How are you?  
  
Dylan said in a long sigh.  
  
Kelly: Well... I'm alright I guess. Looking forward to tonight?  
  
Kelly moves slowly closer to him, Dylan doesn't really notice.  
  
Dylan: Yeah Sure... It's great don't having Brenda's parents around you know? We can stay out all night long, if we want to. What about you, are you excited?  
  
Kelly instantly dropped the sexy attitude when Brenda's name came up.  
  
Kelly: Oh... Well yeah, I guess. Nothing like a night on the town...  
  
She smiled looking down at the floor, rolling her eyes. That moment Steve and Brenda walked out of the elevator. Steve had his arm around Brenda and she was laughing wildly. As they reached the gang Dylan walked over with an angry look on his face. Steve looked down and took his arm away from Brenda. Dylan took her hand and led her away from Steve. Brenda frowned, it was weird. She quickly threw the thought away; she couldn't worry about every little thing like that. Now she was going to have fun!  
  
The gang walked out of the hotel and walked the 5 minutes long walk to town.  
  
Kelly and Steve were walking up front talking.  
  
Steve: You know Kel, you are looking hot tonight!  
  
Kelly was wearing slim jeans and a red top.  
  
Kelly: Well thank you Steve! So, what took you so long?  
  
Steve: What do you mean?  
  
Kelly: You where late... Just now, we had to wait for you in the lobby?  
  
Steve: Oh, that... yeah well, I fell asleep. Thank god Brenda came up and woke me or I would have missed it all.  
  
Kelly: Well, Brenda is a true life saver.  
  
Kelly said sarcastically. 


	6. Forgiven not Forgotten

Andrea: Olala... how about this place?  
  
They had been walking down the main street for a little while and had just reached a pub called "The Front Yard".  
  
Steve: Catchy name...  
  
Steve said as he and the rest of the gang half noddedly followed Andrea inside the pub.  
  
The Front Yard, or "TFY" as it was called on the napkins and such was huge. There was a great dance floor in the middle, tables and chairs around and then bars on every wall. Then there was three floors of balcony's going up to the roof, there you could also dance.  
  
Brenda: Wow... I love it!  
  
Dylan: And I love you!  
  
Dylan said and kissed her while leading her to the dance floor.  
  
Andrea: Wanna dance?  
  
Andrea asked Brandon, already knowing the answer.  
  
Brandon: Ha Ha Ha... No...  
  
Andrea laughed a little. Brandon took her hand and leaded her to the bar.  
  
Brandon: Want a drink, chief?  
  
Andrea: Yeah sure... what are you having?  
  
Brandon: I don't know... I was thinking...hm...  
  
Brandon was reading the menu.  
  
Steve: Oh you have got to have the Tequila Sunrise. It's awesome!  
  
Steve joined them after overhearing the last of their conversation. He was drinking a Tequila Sunrise and was in a surprisingly, but very "typically Steve" good mood. Brandon took Steve's advice and ordered two drinks as Andrea nodded in agreement.  
  
Andrea: Oh... By the way, is there any alcohol in it?  
  
Steve: Oh yes It is Andrea...  
  
Steve walked over to her and stood behind her.  
  
Steve: If you have enough of it you just might end up up there  
  
Steve said hinting at some dancers up next to the DJ. They were dancing in just bikinis, inside a cage.  
  
Andrea laughed...  
  
Andrea: I'm sorry, but I don't think so Steve...  
  
Brandon: Well... You can never know...  
  
Brandon smiled as he handed Andrea her drink and she took a huge ship.  
  
Andrea: Wow... This is actually really great!  
  
Andrea continued to drink. Steve smiled a surprised/satisfied smile at Brandon that smiled back.  
  
Kelly, David and Donna sat at some tables. They didn't say much, didn't really have much to talk about.  
  
Donna: David, do you wanna go dance?  
  
Kelly: Oh no, don't go; don't leave me her all by myself...  
  
David: Kelly...  
  
David sighed. He could not believe she was doing this right now. She had been in a bad mood all day. He was not going to let it rub off on either him or Donna.  
  
David: Relax, we will go dance one dance and then we will get back here again, ok?  
  
Kelly got the message; David didn't really care for her approval anyhow this time. They were gonna go dancing no matter what she said.  
  
Kelly: Yeah ok... But that's one dance, alright?  
  
Donna: Sure Kel  
  
Donna smiled at her and followed David out to the dance floor. They went over to Brenda and Dylan that were engaged in a passionate kiss. As Dylan and Brenda finally parted lips to gasp for air Donna saw her shot and spoke.  
  
Donna: Hey Bren!  
  
Brenda: Donna, hi... What's up?  
  
Donna: Not much, Kel is still moody...  
  
Brenda: Still? I really thought it would blow over... Yeah well, I'm sure it's just jet lag or something...  
  
Donna: Yeah I hope so  
  
Brenda: Where is Kelly, by the way?  
  
Donna: She is over there by our table. She didn't want us to just leave her there, but she finally agreed to let me and David go dance for one song.  
  
Brenda: Oh well, you know what? I have been dancing with Dylan for a while now and could use a little break. You and David dance and I will go over to her with Dylan...  
  
Donna: Oh thanks Brenda...  
  
Brenda: Your welcome, but I can stay for this song right?  
  
Donna: Shake your booty girl!  
  
Brenda laughed at Donna's comment and turned back to Dylan that kissed her instantly. He was so caught up in her and couldn't wait to get back to the hotel room and have her all to himself.  
  
Dylan: What was that about?  
  
Brenda: Well, after this dance we are gonna have to take a break and sit with Kelly. She didn't want to sit alone and has made Donna and David sit with her all night. She finally agreed to let them dance to one song, so I told Donna she could stay here with David because we could use the break anyways. Dylan made a grinning sound and put Brenda's hands around his neck. He stroke her down her arms and put his hands around her waist. He pulled her really close and kissed her. Brenda kissed him back and the kiss was so passionate and amazing that when the song stopped they didn't want to leave and go over to Kelly. Halfway thru the next song Brenda sadly pulled free.  
  
Brenda: That was amazing...  
  
Dylan continued kissing her.  
  
Brenda: I really really really don't want to, but we have to go over to Kelly  
  
Dylan: Do we have to?  
  
Dylan was kissing her neck.  
  
Brenda: Mm... yes we do!  
  
Brenda kissed him fast on the lips and took his hand. They went over to Kelly's table. Brenda sat down next to Kelly and Dylan pulled up a chair next to his girlfriend.  
  
Kelly: Where is David and Donna?  
  
Brenda: Oh, I said we were going to sit down for a break so they could just dance for a little bit longer.  
  
Kelly: Yeah whatever...  
  
Kelly said in a sigh. Great! This was just what she needed right now; Brenda and Dylan sitting next to her. Dylan looking at Brenda with such love and affection in his eyes Kelly could just blow up. After about five minutes of uninteresting small talk Brenda excused herself and said she had to go to the bathroom. She gave Dylan a kiss and left him with Kelly. After Brenda had gone Kelly took her seat next to Dylan.  
  
Kelly: So Dylan... How are things?  
  
Dylan: Great, really great... How about you Kel? People are getting worried...  
  
Kelly: Oh, well... It's nothing, just jet lag.  
  
Dylan: Ok... I guess we could all expect for it to blow over then?  
  
Kelly: Yup, any time now...  
  
Kelly looked down to the floor and over at Dylan's hand. He was resting it on his lap. Kelly reached over and took his hand in hers. Dylan didn't know how to react. He didn't understand what was going on. He suddenly realised he had the weirdest look on his face. He quickly threw the weird face away and spoke;  
  
Dylan: Kelly, what are you doing?  
  
Kelly had been in such a trance. Just the feeling of his hand in hers were amazing. It felt so right. She wanted to take his hand up to her cheek, but knew that would be taking it too far. After all, this whole stunt was just for checking on how he'd react. When Dylan suddenly spoke she made a little jump.  
  
Kelly: Um... um.... What?  
  
Dylan hinted to his hand in hers and tried again;  
  
Dylan: What are you doing?  
  
Kelly: Oh, that... well.... Hehe, I was just cold. Why? What did you think it was?  
  
Dylan: Ok. I didn't think it was anything. Just unusual, I'm not used to you doing that. Just as long as you mean it in a friendly way I don't care.  
  
Kelly: Well, duh...  
  
She hadn't completely convinced Dylan. He was sure there was something going on. Something really weird. Something about Kelly. What was it? Why was she so obsessive of him? And why the hell had she just taken his hand in hers for so to need 5 minutes to tell him why. On top of all, her story had been so bad he understood immediately it was a lie. He didn't care to push her for information though. She talked to Brenda or Donna about this, not him. Either way he didn't really care. As long as she was going to be alright he didn't give her much more than a thought.  
  
Brenda washed her hands. She had been standing there for a while, the hot water just felt so nice on her hands. She figured she probably had to get back out there before people started thinking she was this freak that would stand in bathrooms washing her hands all night long.  
  
Kelly was a little embarrassed. But it was all part of her plan. He had reacted just as he wanted her to. She didn't want to do what she was going to do next. It would be so embarrassing. He would be pulling away. She knew that. But then he would have to think about it. Then when he was ready they could talk about it. The thing was, if she just told him he would not give the thought of breaking up with Brenda a thought. If she kissed him probably she would stir his feelings of lust, and then maybe making him lust for her. She knew she would probably be backing out at this point when she planned it. But she told herself that Kelly Taylor don't back out. She is not such a loser. I go for what I want and then I get it. She had convinced herself. She was doing it, right now, before Brenda got back.  
  
Brenda blew dried her hands and opened the door to exit. A girl in a pink dress bumped into her. She got out to the crowded room and made her way to the table. She was searching for her table in the crowded place and when she finally spotted it she could not believe what she saw. Dylan was kissing Kelly! She didn't look at them more than one second before she turned around and walked towards the exit. She didn't cry, yet. She was too much in shock. On her way out she bumped into Steve.  
  
Brenda: Oh sorry Steve  
  
Brenda cursed herself for bumping into him. Now she would have to explain why she was leaving. Then she would probably start to cry just thinking about what she saw. And then a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Steve: What's wrong Brenda?  
  
Brenda: Oh nothing... hehe...  
  
Brenda forced a little smile and a laugh she wasn't feeling at all. She didn't care what Steve thought, she just wanted to get out of there.  
  
Brenda: Look, I'm leaving now; I guess I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Steve: No, I won't let you leave like this. Besides it can be dangerous walking around alone at this hour. I'm following you home Brenda.  
  
Brenda smiled him a little thank you. After thinking about it probably it would be nice to have someone to talk to. Anyways she didn't have the energy to fight him out of it. It was like all her energy had been sucked out of her the second she saw Dylan and Kelly kissing. It was like she was about to just drop to the floor. She guessed it was normal, she didn't know though; she hadn't really experienced this kind of thing before. She hadn't really eaten all day either though, she didn't like plain food. Maybe it had something to do with that?  
  
Steve put his arms around Brenda and pulled her in for a hug. He knew hugs sometimes could help more than it seemed like. The two of them just stood there hugging.  
  
Steve: What happened Brenda?  
  
Brenda: Dylan and Kelly...  
  
Brenda sobbed in between words.  
  
Brenda: They were kissing... I know... It's not much, but... she is my best friend and... and....  
  
Steve: Oh Brenda...  
  
Steve pulled her in closer. He felt bad for her and anger for Dylan. How could he treat her like this? It was as Brenda had said; a kiss is not that much, but still. When it's your best friend your boyfriend or girlfriend is kissing it suddenly becomes something else. He tried to spot Dylan and Kelly but couldn't track them down with his eyes.  
  
Kelly was as expected, very embarrassed. Dylan had instantly pulled away from her kiss but she had held a little on. The kiss had lasted about 4 seconds or so. Dylan had pushed her away and looked at her in shock.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" he had said. "It's just how I feel, Dylan", she had replied. "What are you talking about Kelly?!" Dylan had said. He thought he had a pretty good idea, but didn't want to jump to conclusions, not now. "I'm in love with you Dylan. I want you to break up with Brenda and be with me instead. I know it sounds like a lot now, but just take some time to think about it" Kelly had said as she had prepared. Dylan had sighed. "I'm sorry Kel, but I really don't think I need to think about it. I love Brenda, a lot. I love you to, but just as a friend. I wanna keep it that way. Why would you do this? Did you really think I would leave Brenda?" Dylan had looked her with concerned eyes. "I guess not" Kelly had said quiet. Though she had wished he would have said something else this was expected. And there she sat now, in quiet, embarrassed. Dylan could see it and tried to break the ice with the only thing that would come to mind.  
  
Dylan: Gee... I wonder where Brenda is at?  
  
Kelly felt the tension. The best thing would be to split now and not having to face him before tomorrow.  
  
Kelly: I don't know, you should go looking for her.  
  
Dylan: Well, isn't she in the ladies room or something? Hehe, I think it would look better if you went instead of me...  
  
Kelly: Hehe, yeah I guess...  
  
Kelly got up with a smile on her face and walked over to the ladies room. She searched the whole pace but Brenda wasn't there. She didn't think much of it, just went out and back over to Dylan.  
  
Kelly: She isn't there...  
  
Dylan: What? Oh ok... Well, I'll go look for her...  
  
Kelly: You do that...  
  
Before he left he gave her a smile. A smile that said it was ok as long as she didn't do it again. Kelly had other plans, oh, so completely other plans, but he didn't know that. He wouldn't. Now that he knew she was there she was going to make him come to her. Things were going great!  
  
Dylan got up and walked over to the bar to check if Brenda was there. He really needed to see her right now, especially after the whole Kelly thing. God that had been unexpected. He saw Brandon and Andrea standing by the bar. Clearly they had just had a little too much to drink. He went over.  
  
Dylan: Hey guys, have any of you seen Brenda?  
  
Andrea: Noooooooooooooooooo...  
  
Brandon and Andrea fell into laughing cramps.  
  
Brandon: She is a turtle and I'm a fish!  
  
Brandon yelled out in between laughing kicks. Dylan had to laugh a little at the two of them. It was a pretty funny sight. He knew they probably wouldn't remember it in the morning, but he was looking forward to telling them they were claiming to be turtles and fish.  
  
He continued his search for Brenda with a little smile on his face. His smile instantly faded when he saw her. She was locked in an embrace from Steve. How could Steve do this? He had promised not to do anything. Ok, it was just a hug, but knowing how Steve felt it was a little too much. Still suffering from jet lag and the Kelly scene Dylan went over and yelled at Steve.  
  
Dylan: GET YOUR HANDS OF HER STEVE!!  
  
Steve looked at him with anger. He hesitated before he unlocked Brenda from his embrace. Brenda turned around to face Dylan, she had tears down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away, she didn't want him to see she had been crying. It was too late. He lent down to her face with concerned eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Dylan: What's wrong Bren? What the hell did you do to her Steve?  
  
Dylan knew he was jumping to conclusions but he didn't really care. Brenda shook his hands of her.  
  
Brenda: Leave me alone  
  
She said calm but filled with anger.  
  
Dylan: What?! What the hell is going on? What have you said to her Steve?!  
  
Steve: Don't be so quick to judge me, this time it's you.  
  
Dylan: I haven't done anything!  
  
Steve: Are you sure about that? You didn't kiss Kelly?  
  
Dylan: You saw that?  
  
Dylan turned to Brenda. His voice was suddenly all but angry. It was sad and kind of surprised.  
  
Brenda: Yes  
  
With that she left. She didn't say anything more, she just left.  
  
Dylan: W... Brenda! Wait!  
  
Dylan ran out after her and took her hand to hold her back.  
  
Brenda: Let me go Dylan!  
  
Brenda stopped, waiting for him to release her hand. He didn't, he just walked up close to her. He looked into her eyes and she was looking back into his. He took his hand to her cheek and lent down and kissed her softly. She was kissing him back. She did love him, and when he looked at her like that she couldn't resist. She loved their kisses. They were just so meaningful. Every last one of them. Suddenly the picture of Dylan kissing Kelly popped back into her head. She pulled away looking at him angry and turned around to walk away. Dylan was still holding her hand and pulled her back.  
  
Dylan: Brenda... It's not what you think... She kissed me for like 2 seconds and then I pushed her away and told her I wasn't into it. I told her I love you too much. That I would never leave you... Please Bren, you have got to believe me. I don't get it anyways, if you as you claim saw her kissing me you have to have seen me pulling away...?  
  
Brenda: No I didn't Dylan. I didn't see you pulling away.  
  
Dylan: But I did! Bren... you believe me, right?  
  
Brenda looked into his eyes. She loved him. It was just a kiss. If he didn't mean anything by it why ruin everything? He had just told her that he loved her. What more could she ask for? Dylan was a great guy; of course girls would be throwing themselves at him. He was irresistible. So sexy, so nice, so concerned for her... Oh god, he was so great. She felt an instant drag to kiss him, but held herself back until he had answered just one or two questions.  
  
Brenda: Have you got any feelings for her?  
  
Dylan: Kelly? No, of course not. Well, I mean, I love her like a friend but that is all there is to it and all there will ever be...  
  
Brenda: Ok... So if you had to pick?  
  
Dylan: What does it look like?  
  
Dylan said thinking about the fact that he was with Brenda and not Kelly... Brenda was still waiting for a clear answer.  
  
Dylan: I would pick you! Look, Kelly and I have known each other since kindergarten, if there were something there we would have acted on it a long time ago. But there's not! Nothing! Just pure friendship!  
  
Dylan stood there looking at Brenda, waiting for her answer. He hoped she would believe him. If not it would be a whole lot of trouble over nothing at all. God, he was so mad at Kelly now. If Brenda didn't decide to believe him he swore to god he was gonna blow up in Kelly's face the next time he saw her. Dylan took a piece of Brenda's hair and pulled it away from her face and behind her ear.  
  
Brenda: Hm... Well... I guess I believe you... But!  
  
Dylan felt his stomach doing a little flip flop at the sound of her "But!" What was she going to come up with now?  
  
Dylan: But what?  
  
Brenda: Don't let it happen again...  
  
Dylan: Well, what can I say Bren? Girls tend to throw themselves at me all the time!  
  
Dylan was joking and put his arm around Brenda's shoulder, gave her a kiss on the cheek and led her in direction of their hotel. He couldn't wait to get her all to himself. He kissed her once more on the cheek and then some more.  
  
Brenda: Hehe, Dylan, seriously?  
  
Dylan: Ok Bren, I promise, it won't!  
  
Brenda: Ok  
  
Brenda smiled at him and stopped to kiss him. She put her arms around his neck.  
  
Brenda: You know, I think I love you  
  
Dylan: I love you too Bren  
  
Dylan said and put his arms around her waist and pulled her in really close. Then they kissed. It was an amazing kiss. They had both been so scared that what had just happened ment they were walking the last line in their relationship. They had both realised though, they were more happy than ever before. As they saw it now, just as everybody else except Kelly, Brenda and Dylan were ment to be together forever. Nothing could compare to what they shared. It was so strong. People had tried to come between them before, people would try to come between them in the future. "People" had never gotten anywhere. They were inseparable. At least for now. Nobody can tell the future. But the future didn't matter, what matter is right now. And right now Dylan and Brenda was kissing, smiling and laughing on their way to their hotel room both knowing they had one amazing night in front of them.  
  
*******************************Next Morning...  
  
Brandon feels a little summer breeze wisp over his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the open glass doors to the balcony and the curtains blowing softly in the wind. Although he just had the ideal wakening he didn't feel so good. He had a mayor headache. He tried to remember what he had done the night before, but couldn't remember anything after ordering him and Andrea their third Tequila Sunrise. God, he was having a hangover, wasn't he? Great, just great... Well, he hoped he had a good time yesterday to make out for his not feeling so good today. He stretched his arms and rolled over in bed. He froze, in complete shock. Was that Andrea Zuckerman? Naked? In his bed? Well, of course he wasn't sure she really was naked, but she wasn't wearing anything on her upper body, that was for sure. Oh my god, did they sleep together?  
  
David woke up with Donna in his arms. He smiled to himself and kissed the top of her head. Last night had been wonderful. They had forgotten all about Kelly and danced 'till 2 o'clock. Then they had walked back to their hotel room and went to bed. They had lied in bed all night long, just talking, until she had fallen asleep in his arms. He had been looking at her for a little while before he fell to sleep himself. He remembered feeling so peaceful, Donna looking so peaceful. Just like he was feeling right now. It really felt right with Donna. It was as if they were ment to be or something. Maybe he was the one that would marry her in the end? Part of him wanted to marry her right now, but not for the right reasons. By all means, he wasn't ready for marriage at all! He loved Donna very much and really wanted to sleep with her. She had decided to wait though and he had to respect that. He really had to, because there was nothing to do, he wouldn't dream of breaking up with her, so that was it. The whole issue was hard. One thing he knew for sure, he really wished that whatever she decided in the end he would get to be her first.  
  
The phone rang. Steve and Kelly jumped at the sound. They both sat up, rubbing their eyes, trying to wake up. Steve finally leaned over and picked up the telephone.  
  
Steve: Yeah?  
  
Brandon: Dude, I seriously need to talk to you.  
  
Brandon was whispering.  
  
Steve: Sure, about what?  
  
Brandon: Look, can I meet you down in the lobby in 15 minutes or so?  
  
Steve: Yeah, sure...  
  
Steve hung up the phone and turned to Kelly.  
  
Steve: Good morning Kel, how are we feeling today?  
  
Kelly: Well, certainly better knowing we are in this together. It's good to know you still have a little evil in you, Steve.  
  
Steve: All is fair in love and war, right?  
  
Kelly: You got it! Listen, I better get going! I can't believe I fell asleep on your bed! He he, what are the others going to think if they see me walking out of your room? Anyways, I'll see you later, we should take a walk at the beach or something, figure everything out 'til the last detail?  
  
Steve: Sure, see you then... I promise you Kelly, when two brilliant minds like ours work together like this there will be no Brenda and Dylan on the plain home.  
  
Kelly smiled at Steve and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Kelly: See ya!  
  
Brenda woke. She didn't want to open her eyes though. She wanted to sleep a little while longer. She wasn't tired, at all. It just felt so good lying under the covers in the warm bed. Finally, she opened her eyes slowly. She looked right into Dylan's eyes. He was lying on the side, just looking dreamy at her. Dylan smiled at her when he saw she was awake.  
  
Dylan: Morning beautiful one, you just made my day a little brighter.  
  
Brenda smiled at him and yawned.  
  
Brenda: Yeah well, I tend to have that effect on people...  
  
Dylan: So I've noticed... He he, you look awfully cute when you're waking up.  
  
Brenda: He he, not!  
  
Dylan: Yes you do, in fact... You look so damn good I just might have to kiss you  
  
Brenda: Well, don't let me stop you...  
  
Dylan rolled over on top of her and kissed her softly. Brenda took her hands around his neck and smiled at him.  
  
Brenda: You are amazing, you know that?  
  
Dylan: Well, you're not that bad yourself...  
  
He leaned down and kissed her again. The kiss became more and more urgent and before they even knew it they winded up having morning sex and breakfast in bed. So far the vacation was all they could dream about, except the Kelly incident the night before, but they didn't think about it now. It was forgiven, but not forgotten.  
  
*************************************************************end of chapter 6!  
  
Hey, I have more in store. Please, please, pleeease review and tell me what you think! Your reviews make me want to continue this story. What do you guys think should happen? Do you think Donna should sleep with David? Should Kelly and Steve succeed in their plans? Why is Andrea naked in Brandon's bed?  
  
Please tell me what you think, give me some inspiration!! ( I am kind of loosing mine because the re-runs I'm watching right now is from when Dylan and Kelly was happy together, ugh!)  
  
Anyways, I really really really hope you all will update your stories soon! They are all so exciting and I can't wait to read what all of you have in store next!  
  
Well, anyways, please tell me what you think, and I promise you I will try to update a little sooner... =)  
  
-Marianne :-D  
  
Ps: Thank you for all your great reviews so far! They are truly an inspiration! :-D 


	7. A Talk Walk

****

**TRIP TO HAWAII**

**_Chapter 7: A Talk Walk_**

Hey everybody! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a loong time and neither has reviewed your stories. I have been really busy moving to my new house you see, but now that I'm all stored in I'm back up and running) I'm really looking forward to reading the rest of this story myself because reading my story so far just now (to catch up on all the details) I think I have made it almost to complicated to continue. I hope I don't screw this up.

Anyways, this is chapter 7! I hope you like it!

Please review and tell me what you think! It would also be great to give me some ideas or I just might have to work on chapter 8 for six months... !! P

Well, ok, enjoy!

-marianne )

Brandon stared painfully at the door while the elevator was moving down towards the lobby. He had never known an elevator to take this long before. He was meeting Steve to talk about what he had seen when he woke up this morning, Andrea Zuckerman, naked, in his bed. He couldn't remember anything from last night! What had they done? Maybe Steve remembered something? Was this even a good idea? What if Andrea remembered, and woke up to find him gone? That was mean... But then again, he had totally freaked out. Now way in hell he was staying up there now, he would have lost his mind. This was the first time he understood smokers, because a cigarette was painfully tempting right now. He wouldn't go there though. He was still Brandon Walsh, the all American nice guy. He had to deal with this in the most heroic way he could figure out, but which way was that? The elevator made a little "ding" as it reached the lobby and Brandon sighed happily as he walked out to find Steve.

Kelly was sitting outside by the pool. She was working on her tan and was waiting for Donna to join her. She hadn't dared to call Brenda and Dylan's room. She kind of wanted to. It wasn't at all part of her plan that Brenda would find out, at least not this way. It would all blow over though, she hoped... She could just blame it on alcohol, or maybe loneliness. Brenda would understand, she always did. This was kind of different though... She really wanted to see her and talk to her about Dylan as if Brenda wasn't the Brenda going out with him. The whole situation was just so frustrating! Donna had said she could call Brenda, but Kelly had asked her not to. She hadn't told Donna why, just said she wanted to take the morning slow and that Brenda could join them later if they wanted to. Donna had coped with that, luckily.

David served himself with a little bit of salad and went over to sit next to Donna. They were having breakfast at the hotel and there was an "take all you can eat for 20$". Donna smiled at him as he sat down and asked him with her mouth full of food how he was planning on eating all that.

David: I don't think you should be the one talking...

David said hinting to the not so small mountain of food on her plate before her.

Donna: Hey... That's mean...

David: It's just the same you said to me!

Donna: Yeah, but you are a boy, it's ok to eat much... I just feel bad...

David: Well, you shouldn't have to. You have always eaten tons of food and you still look awesome...

Donna: Hey!

Donna felt a little offended by the "tons of food" comment, but she knew it was all just a joke. She threw a strawberry on David, it hit him on the chest and made a red mark on his white t-shirt. She laughed at him and he threw a strawberry back at her.

"HEY! NO FOOD FIGHTS!"

Some of the personal yelled at them. They stopped immediately, but couldn't stop laughing. They were such teens, but who cares, that's what they were.

Brenda wrapped a towel around her wet body and went outside to get her bikini. She was going surfing with Dylan today. Couldn't really say she was looking forward to it. She knew she would probably fall on her ass all day long, but she did it anyways. Dylan really wanted her to and they would get to spend the whole day together.

Dylan: Is the shower free?

Dylan asked thru the bathroom door.

Brenda: Yup...

Brenda said opening the door, letting Dylan in. She went out to the bedroom and put her clothes on while Dylan got into the shower and let the hot water wake his body.

Brenda: Do you really have to leave the bathroom door open? It's hot enough here already!

Brenda said for laughs trying to remember her line from the day she "caught" Dylan in the shower.

Dylan: I'm sorry...

Dylan played along and stook his head out smiling at Brenda that was standing in front of the mirror.

Dylan: Is this the part where you look really embarrassed and so cute it's to die for?

Brenda blushed a little at the thought. She had been so embarrassed.

Brenda: He he, I guess it is... Or it's the part where I tell you to hurry up because I want to go swimming, It's so hot!

Brenda gave him a quick kiss before locking the door to the bathroom and walking out on the balcony. She looked down at the pool. She could see Kelly lying there, in here blue bikini. The one she looked so great in. She felt so threatened. Why had Kelly kissed Dylan? And was that really the case? She knew she had told Dylan she believed him, but she would never know for sure. What else would he have said? Then again, if he wanted Kelly, why was he with her? Maybe it was just because he couldn't have Kelly and he was with her kind of on the rebound. After all, Kelly was so hot, and she was not. No, she didn't hate the way she looked, she knew she didn't look awful, but still, compared to Kelly... Maybe she should just leave now, and let Dylan have the blonde bombshell? Then she wouldn't have to get hurt. She stood there for a little while longer, thinking. She was really getting paranoid from this, but she couldn't see it herself. She wrote a note, put it on the bed and went out.

Dylan heard a slam in the door and got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went into the bedroom to look for Brenda. She wasn't there. There was a note on the bed. Dylan picked it up, it said:

"Make up your mind today, I love you, but I will understand... -Brenda"

"What the hell!?" Dylan thought. He didn't understand what on earth she was talking about. Why did she have to do this today, today was going to such a great day. They were going surfing and he was looking forward to seeing Brenda fall on her ass looking all adorable. "Oh my god!" he thought. He remembered the Kelly incident from last night. Was that what she meant? She said she believed him, why would she think he hadn't made up his mind? He walked out on the balcony. He looked around to see if he could spot Brenda somewhere. He saw Kelly instead, down by the pool. Yes, she was looking great, but she didn't love her. He loved Brenda. This wasn't a question, or an issue. He felt so much anger towards Kelly at that moment he found out he had to go talk to her. Had to inform her that nothing was going on. He put on his shorts and a tank top but stopped at the door. He had made it pretty clear last night. Why should he rip it up and embarrass her even more? She hadn't done anything wrong after that. Still, he felt he had to talk to her, kind of break the ice. He locked the door to the hotel and went to the elevator and pressed the lobby button.

Steve: Dude! Brandon!

Brandon: Hey, thank god you are here! You are never going to guess what I saw when I woke up!

Steve: What?

Steve and Brandon was walking down the path to the beach.

Brandon: Andrea! Zuckerman! Naked! In my bed!

Steve: What?! Naked?

Brandon: Well, I'm not a hundred percent sure, but she definitely had nothing on her upper body. Dude, do you know if her and I... You know..? Last night?

Steve: I have absolutely no idea...

Brandon: Damned... I can't remember anything from last night! What should I do?

Steve: Wait! When I think about it I remember me and Kelly following you to the hotel and to the elevator. We went to sit by the pool to talk for a little while, but the two of you seemed awfully friendly disappearing up in the elevator.

Brandon: No!? What did we do? Did we kiss?

Steve: No, no, nothing like that... You just had your arm around her... It's possible it's nothing... I mean, lots of people sleep with no clothes on their upper body with friends, like.... Well...

Brandon: Oh my god! This is not good...

Steve: Maybe she just likes to sleep that way?

Steve tried not even convincing himself.

Brandon: I guess I should probably go talk to her, check if she remembers anything.

Steve: Yeah I guess, good luck man!

Brandon: Well, not right now...

Brandon said as they reached the beach and started walking by the sea.

Brandon: I have to calm down first... Now tell me how you are, what was that thing at the Peach Pit the other day by the way? That thing with Dylan...?

Donna and David had just finished breakfast. Donna had asked David to go up to their room and get some beach stuff while she would go meet Kelly. She went outside to the pool and looked around for her. She spotted her, half asleep on the other side.

Donna: Hey Kel!

Kelly: Oh hi there Donna...

Kelly said yawning.

Donna: Tired?

Kelly: I guess you can say that...

Kelly laughed while Donna sat down next to her.

Kelly: So...?

Donna looked at her confused.

Kelly: How did it go?

Donna still had no idea what she was talking about.

Kelly: With David! Duh!

Donna: Oh, that... he he, it went great. I fell asleep in his arms. It was so nice.

Kelly: Aww... It sounds nice to.

Dylan: Kelly, I need to talk, come down to the beach with me.

Dylan showed up from nowhere standing next to Kelly.

Kelly: Am, what, me?

Donna: Hi Dylan

Donna tried, confused by the situation just as Kelly.

Dylan: Come on Kelly, now...?

Kelly: Well, ok, sure...

Kelly got up and they walked away.

Donna: Bye guys...

Donna said halfway to herself and laid back down on the sun bed, she fell asleep.

Brenda walked into the lobby. She had been walking a little bit around the town, thinking. She spotted David in the lobby, thinking he might know where Donna were. She really needed somebody to talk to about this whole mess. What if Dylan did decide to leave her? She had said she would understand, but still, she would be heartbroken.

Brenda: David! David! Wait up!

David spotted Brenda, waved and waited for her to come over.

David: Hi there... what's up?

Brenda: Do you know where Donna is?

David: Ok, so I'm not good enough for you hah?

David joked as he started walking towards the pool with Brenda.

Brenda: David, you know you are, it's just that some issues is really girl issues you know?

David: Yeah I do, I'm just kidding with you.... She's over there, but please don't steal her for to long will you?

Brenda: Thanks!

Brenda said rushing over.

David: Tell her I'll wait for her here by the pool!

Brenda: Sure will!

Brenda reached Donna and tried to say hi, but Donna was asleep.

Brenda: DONNA?!

Donna: oh, what, who?

Donna woke up looking really confused, and funny. Brenda had to laugh.

Donna: Oh hi Brenda, I'm sorry... I was asleep. What's up?

Brenda: I really need to talk to you, can we go down to the beach?

Donna: Yeah, sure, just let me wake up here...

After Donna yawning and stretching for a little while they walked down towards the beach.

Dylan: Kelly, I want to talk to you about what happened last night. I know I made it clear to you I'm not into you like that and I hope you got it. I guess you probably then think this is really unnecessary, but I want to talk about all there is to say so that we can still be friends... Just friends...

Kelly: Am, ok....

Kelly felt a little embarrassed walking by the ocean with Dylan. Maybe little would be an understatement. She could feel her face heating up.

Kelly: What's there to say? I have told you how I feel? Have you changed the way you feel? Have you thought about it?

Dylan: No, no, it's nothing like that, I know I want Brenda, I'm sorry... But she left me a note saying I had to make up my mind today and that she would understand. I guess I kind of think this should also be the day we put the whole thing behind us, leaves nothing unsaid, just so there won't be any misunderstandings.

Kelly: Yeah ok Dylan... Are you sure you are Dylan? You don't act very Dylan...?

Dylan: Yeah I know Kelly, I'm just stressed. I have no idea where Brenda is. Sorry, I won't talk about Brenda. But say all you need to say now.

Kelly: I think the kiss said all that there needs to be said.

Dylan: No it didn't...

Kelly: Are you sure?

Kelly walked towards him.

Kelly: Because I can show you again...

Dylan: Kelly, please, you know I'm not up for it. Now let's try to make a friendship work ok?

Kelly: Well...

Kelly smiled sly at him.

Steve: Oh, it was nothing special, it will blow over, in fact it already has...

Steve wondered if he should tell Brandon or not. Now that Kelly knew he had somebody to talk about it to. Letting more people know could be a bad thing. Besides, Brandon was Brenda's brother, there was no way of telling how he would react.

Brandon: You wanna talk about it?

Brandon had a concerned tone to his voice, so Brandon-ish.

Steve: No, it's ok...

Brandon: Hey, isn't that Kelly and Dylan over there?

Steve frowned, yes it was. Kelly was holding Dylan's hand and they were talking about something. They were a good distance away so they hadn't seen Steve or Brandon.

Brenda: I have to talk to you about something that happened last night...

Donna: Sure, what?

Brenda and Donna was walking down towards the beach.

Brenda: At the club, I saw Kelly and Dylan kissing...

Talking about it brought back the painfull memory and Brenda cried out a little sob.

Donna: Oh my god, Brenda, are you ok?

Donna stopped and gave Brenda a hug.

Brenda: Yes I am, thanks...

Brenda said. Donna stroke her back and took her hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

Donna: Sure?

Brenda: No, not really... You see this is what I have to talk to you about...

They continued walking and now they could see the ocean. It was so beautiful and turquoise.

Donna: Yeah, you have to tell me what happened? Do they know you saw it? Have you talked to them about it?

Brenda: Yeah I have, I had a fight with Dylan. He said it was Kelly that had kissed him and that he was totally not up for it, but I just don't know Donna... I mean, I forgave him at the moment, because I love him so much and I don't want to loose him! But when I saw Kelly from the balcony today I thought about it. Why wouldn't he want her? She looks so amazing... I left him a note saying that he had to pick today and that I would understand, but if he picks her... I don't know what to do Donna...!

Donna: Oh my god... I am as confused as you are... I don't know what to say. But one thing is for sure, Dylan loves you, I know that, everybody knows that. About Kelly looking amazing, yes she does but she does not look any better than you do, just different because you are not twins. Plus, Dylan totally gets turned on by you, and that's really what matters the most isn't it?

Brenda: I guess... but Donna

Donna: Look...

Donna interrupted.

Donna: If they are having an affair, that is Dylan's loss and Kelly's because they will only have each other to fall back on. I can't believe she would do this to you!

Brenda: Isn't that Brandon and Steve?

Donna frowned... Yes it is... Let's go over, or aren't you up for it?

Brenda: I don't know, Brenda said looking around, spotting Kelly and Dylan.

Kelly: Look, Dylan, I really think you should give us a chance.

She grabbed his hands desperately.

Kelly: I am not Brenda, I know, but I am better, different, something new. Don't you want that? A change?

Dylan: No Kelly, I do not, now let it go...

Dylan grabbed her shoulders staring into her eyes, waiting for her to understand the point he was making. She saw her shot and threw her arms around him and kissed him. Dylan was so totally caught by surprise he just stood still until Kelly let him go.

Dylan: What the hell was that?

Kelly: That was you choosing me... Whether you like it or not...

Dylan: What?

Kelly nodded her head towards Brenda and Donna, Brandon and Steve. All four of them had seen the kiss, all four of them surprised. Maybe except for Steve who thought it was a great stunt. Brenda just stood there feeling a tear fall down her cheek. They were having an affair! It wasn't just that one kiss. How long had this been going on? Didn't Dylan love her anymore?

Donna tried to say something she just didn't knew what. She looked over at Brenda that just stood there with a single tear on her cheek. David suddenly appeared next to them, all happy and unaware of what had just happened.

David: Well hello there campers! I don't mean to interrupt anything, I just thought you took very long and I was getting really bored... I hope it's ok?

Donna: Am, Brenda? Do you want to go to me and David's hotel room? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, just so you don't have to face Dylan... You know, unless you want to...?

Brenda: Am yeah thanks...

Brenda turned around and walked towards the hotel. David saw her tears and got concerned.

David: What's wrong Bren?

Donna: Dylan and Kelly are having an affair, we just caught them kissing over there...

David looked over to where she nodded. Kelly stood alone by the ocean and Dylan was running on his way over.

David: Oh my god, I'm so sorry Brenda, are you alright?

Donna: Am, David, can you just make sure Dylan doesn't come after her right now, she don't need it...

David: Yeah sure... I'll see you later...

Donna and Brenda walked fast towards the hotel. Brenda really didn't want Dylan to catch up with them. She was so angry, but sad at the same time. She just wished for it never to be true, or maybe just for her not to have found out? She thought they where so happy... Why wasn't she enough for him? And if she wasn't, why was he with her in the first place?

Brenda: Let's run so he won't catch up

Brenda said to Donna and so they did.

Dylan: Brenda! Bren!

David: Don't...

David stopped him.

Dylan: Please David, don't bother...

David: She doesn't want to talk to you right now Dylan

Dylan: But I have to talk to her...

David: About what? How Kelly is in bed? Do you really think she is going to forgive you? Especially right away...? I mean, come on Dylan, you are having an affair, with KELLY, her BEST friend... Give her some time to come over the shock!

Dylan: I am not having an affair!

David: Oh come on Dylan! You are so totally busted, just drop the act...

Dylan: Kelly kissed me! This is none of your business anyways, get out of my way...

Brandon had gone over to David and Dylan.

Brandon: What the hell do you think you are doing?

Dylan: I am not having an affair!

Dylan felt like he was about to cry! It was all so frustrating... If he had a gun right now he swore to god, Kelly would be dead.

Brandon: You know, I made you promise me one thing! ONE THING! Don't treat her bad I said, and you told me that you wouldn't! You promised me that you wouldn't...

Dylan: AND I DIDN'T!

Steve: Oh come on Dylan! You are so busted! I can't believe you would treat Brenda like this...

Dylan: Oh shut up Steve! Let me go...

Dylan walked towards the hotel. He ran to see if he could catch up with Brenda, but he knew he couldn't. It was almost 10 minutes since she ran away with Donna. What the hell was he going to do?

end of chapter 7!

I hope you liked it and please let me know... What do you think Dylan should do?

And if you didn't like this chapter at all, let me know and I will replace it... ;-)

Have a nice day and pleeeease review!

-marianne)


End file.
